


golion drabbles

by tentakira



Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Coming Untouched, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentakira/pseuds/tentakira
Summary: A series of NSFW drabbles written over the past few months for some friends. Various pairings.





	1. something to hold onto

**Author's Note:**

> most of these were spawned from twitter threads lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tsuyosamu - no touching allowed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you believe my partner gave me the idea for this one

It was a special kind of torture, the way Tsuyoshi allowed his hands to glide over Isamu’s skin, touching and gripping and brushing over every inch of him they could reach while he fucked him. Tsuyoshi watched with satisfaction as the smaller man writhed beneath him, arching into the contact as much as he could.

Isamu’s fists clenched, grasping at empty air, and Tsuyoshi smiled. “No touching,” he reminded gently, and Isamu squirmed again.

“Please,” he gasped out, and his eyes met Tsuyoshi’s, burning with desperation. Tsuyoshi continued feeling his way around Isamu’s body and groaned contentedly.

Isamu’s head snapped to one side, then the other, and his fingers found purchase at last in the sheets. He wanted, needed to touch something, or, more preferably, someone. He wanted more than anything to wrap his arms around Tsuyoshi and dig his nails into the larger man’s back, to keep himself stable and hold onto him like nothing else mattered.

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t grab Tsuyoshi’s arms and feel the way the muscles flexed with every movement either, and he certainly couldn’t tangle his fingers in Tsuyoshi’s hair and get the leverage to grind back up against him like he desperately needed to.

So he resigned himself to a stuttering roll of his hips in time with Tsuyoshi’s intense pace, panting and biting his lip to keep from crying out.

Tsuyoshi would love nothing more than to hear him moan until his voice gave out, but Isamu stubbornly swallowed his sounds and made Tsuyoshi work for them. A jab at his prostate here, a skilled stroke of his cock there, and Tsuyoshi was rewarded with whines that would be on his mind every night for a week at least.

Isamu released the sheets, unsatisfied, and growled with frustration. Tsuyoshi looked especially smug, about to speak up again, when Isamu silenced him with a loud moan. The sound echoed off the walls.

The smaller man bucked his hips, desperate for some kind of leverage. His fingers twitched in frustration, and after a moment of hesitation he threw his hands back and grabbed at his own hair. His hands balled into fists again, shoving his bangs back and tugging them roughly. His entire body trembled as Tsuyoshi grabbed onto his cock and began working it slowly, gradually picking up the pace to match his thrusts into Isamu. Isamu couldn’t hold onto any thought long enough to process anything other than the sheer sensation and how much he wished he had something better to hold onto.

Still gripping eyes screwed shut, Isamu begged Tsuyoshi to let him cum, please, please, he just needed to –

Every nerve in his body burned as his muscles tightened in unison. Isamu lurched upward a little, seeing stars and Tsuyoshi’s smiling eyes and not much else. He hadn’t had an orgasm that strong in weeks, especially not one that ripped through his entire body like this. His mouth fell open in a silent cry before slowly, slowly, his muscles began to relax and he melted into the pillow.


	2. what you need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> isamu rides tsuyoshi. not much else to it lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u ever read a really good headcanon thread on twitter and u just. gotta write it

Isamu grinds his hips down, eyes rolling back into his head as the pressure on his prostate becomes almost too much to bear. His mouth hangs open, and wordless sounds spill out from his throat, raw and desperate.

“Shit,” Tsuyoshi curses in between the noises, pushing his hips up to meet Isamu’s movements and earning a loud moan – his name, he notes with pleasure.

“Tsuyoshi,” Isamu pleads. “ _Tsuyoshi._ ” His hands are splayed across Tsuyoshi’s chest, nails digging into skin every time he presses down on Tsuyoshi’s cock at just the right angle. His breath is coming in heavy.

“Tell me what you need, Moody,” Tsuyoshi nearly purrs, groaning softly at the fast pace. Isamu is nearly bouncing on top of him, greedily chasing every bit of pleasure Tsuyoshi allows him – and tonight, Tsuyoshi allows him as much as he can get. He lies back passively, hands resting on Isamu’s furiously grinding hips.

Isamu’s eyes are half lidded and glazed over, and he shivers when Tsuyoshi rubs his thumbs lightly over his hip bones. Isamu is no stranger to Tsuyoshi’s cock, but it still fills and stretches him in a way he can’t get enough of. The size of it manages to surprise him anew every time.

“Touch me,” he forces out breathlessly, trembling all over. “Please, please, Tsuyoshi, touch me.”

Tsuyoshi smiles, a contented sigh escaping him as he wraps his hand around Isamu’s dick.

Isamu loses it the moment Tsuyoshi’s fingers brush past the head, and he pushes his hips down hard, stopping his movement altogether in favor of grinding Tsuyoshi’s cock into his prostate as hard as he can. He whines loudly as the sensation becomes too much at once, Tsuyoshi’s rough fingers on his cock and the constant pressure inside him overwhelming his senses.

His entire body tenses at once with the force of his orgasm, and his mouth falls open in a silent scream before a breathy moan escapes it. His muscles turn to jelly, and he nearly falls over on top of Tsuyoshi.

Tsuyoshi grunts and thrusts into him a few times, riding through the aftershocks of Isamu’s orgasm into his own. He lets his head fall back onto the pillow and gently guides Isamu off of him.

“You enjoy yourself?” Tsuyoshi asks smugly as Isamu snuggles against him, head resting on the larger man’s chest.

“Mmm...I’ll feel it in the morning, that’s for sure,” Isamu says with a chuckle. “But it was definitely worth it. I think we should do it like this again sometime. How was it for you, dearest?”

“I sure can’t complain,” Tsuyoshi laughs. “And I’d like that.”

“Good,” Isamu sighs into Tsuyoshi’s neck pleasantly. “I’m glad.”


	3. hands off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akira asks takashi to make him come untouched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was mostly just honestly me trying to see if i can write this kind of thing lol

Skilled fingers hooked inside Akira, fingertips driving hard into his prostate. He cried out something that was almost Takashi’s name, and Takashi smirked in response, rubbing harder against the spot, relentless.

Akira was writhing, grasping at the sheets for some kind of purchase, wrists twisting around uncomfortably as he lay on his back. His hips jerked up as Takashi’s fingers pressed against every nerve they knew how to hit.

It was maddening, how much it threatened to overwhelm his senses and yet never quite got him there. Akira swore he’d been teetering on the edge for ten minutes now, at least.

“Please,” he gasped out, “Takashi, please, my cock, I need – ”

“No,” Takashi said firmly, running forcefully over Akira’s prostate again and drawing an almost pained moan from Akira. “You know what you asked for. You’re going to come from this, or not at all.”

Akira made a frustrated noise and tried to focus on the feeling of Takashi’s fingers inside him. They moved with purpose, twisting and scissoring and even fucking into all the right spots. He tried to let the sensation build, tried to focus his attention on letting his body react and push towards climax, but his moans of pleasure quickly turned exasperated as he found he still couldn’t quite get himself there.

His cock _ached_ , begging for attention with beads of precum that rolled torturously down to the base with every twitch. Akira gritted his teeth and groaned again, hands pressing to his forehead and balling into fists. His hair was a mess, spread out on the pillow beneath him, sweat slicked every joint and valley of his body, and he could feel tears welling in his eyes.

“Takashi,” he pleaded, weakly this time.

“Still no.”

Akira couldn’t even find it in him to huff angrily as Takashi’s fingers dragged another whine from his throat. That infuriating pressure on his prostate was relentless. Akira wasn’t sure how Takashi kept it up so easily after what must have been approaching half an hour, but he supposed he wasn’t in a state to ask. There were more pressing matters at hand.

Akira’s breaths were coming in hard and quick, and Takashi upped his own pace to keep up. A third finger gave Akira a pleasant surprise. Takashi couldn’t help but grin at the Black Lion pilot’s reaction, the way his eyes rolled back a little with glee. Now he was getting somewhere.

After teetering on the edge for so long, the stretch was a welcome change, and Akira’s muscles all twitched in anticipation as his sounds grew louder and louder. Takashi gave one last firm press against Akira’s prostate, and sat in quiet satisfaction as Akira’s body went rigid, trembling. His beautiful voice was cut off by the suddenness of it, but as he came shakily down from his high, little whines escaped in between attempts to catch his breath.

“I told you you could do it,” Takashi said. He curled his fingers lightly, watching the aftershocks seize Akira’s body for a moment.

“Mm,” Akira replied, articulate as ever. “Th...thank you,” he added, after a moment’s thought.

Takashi smiled at the heavy red blush that had settled into Akira’s cheeks. “Anytime, sunshine.”


	4. inch by inch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akira gives takashi a blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i used to have this titled "bj blast" after this flavored lube i found at spencers one time jfkshlgfd

There was nothing that quite compared to the warm press of Akira’s cheek to the inside of Takashi’s thigh as the captain tilted his head to one side. Their eyes met, Akira’s gaze innocent with just a hint of a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

A puff of hot air startled Takashi as Akira nuzzled the base of his cock, sighing with satisfaction.

“Mm,” Akira mumbled into the patch of curly black hair, “It’s been a little too long, hasn’t it?”

Takashi didn’t respond, only rolled his pelvis forward and grunted. Akira closed his eyes and chuckled, running his fingers over Takashi’s hip bones. Takashi shuddered.

Slowly, delicately, Akira wrapped his hand around Takashi’s dick, giving it a few feather-light pumps as he pulled his head back to watch the Blue Lion pilot’s reaction. Takashi’s jaw was tight, and his eyes were squeezed shut. He was clearly holding himself back.

Akira planted a kiss on the tip of Takashi’s cock – quick and gentle, just enough to surprise him again. Then another kiss, this one longer, with Akira’s lips parting over the head, tongue running over the sensitive skin. He smiled to himself at the whine that was drawn from Takashi’s throat. It was breathy, desperate even.

Pulling away for a moment, Akira licked his lips. “So eager already,” he teased, noting with pleasure the bright pink that had settled into Takashi’s cheeks. “Well, it would be rude to make you wait any longer, wouldn’t it?”

Takashi grunted an agreement, looking down pleadingly at Akira through half-lidded eyes.

With that, he took Takashi’s cock into his mouth again. Akira’s tongue ran expertly along the underside, almost too familiar with every spot that would make Takashi tense up and inevitably come undone. Takashi writhed, resisting the urge to buck his hips at the sensation.

Akira worked at his own pace, cautious and purposeful, taking Takashi inch by inch and then bobbing his head back before going down further in the next motion. The wet heat of Akira’s mouth was a special kind of torture, and the deliberate pressure of his lips and tongue were getting close to too much.

Takashi’s fingers combed through Akira’s hair softly, light pressure on the back of the captain’s head guiding him along Takashi’s cock. Akira hummed contentedly at the touch and began moving a little faster in response. Takashi groaned, an involuntary sound, as Akira hollowed his cheeks with a hard suck on the head before moving down to the base. His nose brushed Takashi’s pelvis and, though it lasted only a second, Takashi saw stars with Akira engulfing him so completely like that. He whimpered at the overwhelming feeling of it

Akira quickly pulled off him for a moment, coughing. “Sorry. I, er, wanted to see if I could do that.”

Takashi’s fingers ran through Akira’s hair again, comforting, and he looked down at the captain with concern.

“I’m alright,” Akira assured him. His lips brushed the tip of Takashi’s cock with a light kiss, and he smiled up at him.

Fingers wrapping around Takashi’s cock again, Akira gave himself a break to go back to work on the head, enjoying the show of the Blue Lion pilot’s abs tightening and relaxing with his movements. He watched a shiver rip through Takashi’s body as he ran his tongue along the slit and kissed it again, softly. His hand worked along the shaft, keeping his grip loose and teasing.

Takashi was panting now, tiny moans escaping him in time with every move Akira made. Desperation was building in Takashi’s body, muscles tensing and flexing as he tried not to move suddenly. His voice was getting ragged, almost hoarse from his labored breathing. It bordered on pathetic, especially with his obvious efforts to hold back is noise.

Well, Akira wasn’t going to allow that much longer. His fingers started to move more purposefully along Takashi’s cock now, squeezing and gripping as he went. He chanced taking more of Takashi into his mouth again, letting Takashi’s hand in his hair guide him.

Takashi’s groans grew louder and more needy, slurring into something resembling Akira’s name. Akira froze for just a second as he processed this, blush creeping into his face.

“Akira…” Takashi repeated, much more clearly this time. A shiver crawled up Akira’s spine, and he moaned lightly onto Takashi’s cock.

Takashi’s grip on the captain’s scalp tightened in warning, and the captain noted it with a bit of smugness. Takashi seemed to be pulling back on Akira’s head, expecting him to pull off. Akira looked up at him and stubbornly placed his free hand on Takashi’s thigh, staying put as he dragged the Blue Lion’s pilot over the edge.

Takashi came with a low moan, his whole body trembling at the effort of keeping still as Akira calmly continued working his cock through his orgasm. Akira didn’t dare look away for a second, drinking in the way Takashi’s shoulders pulled back and his mouth hung open at the rush of all that sensation at once. He tasted bitter, Akira noted with disgust, but he swallowed without complaint.

Sitting back and wiping drool off his mouth, Akira glanced up at Takashi. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

Takashi struggled for a moment to find his breath before speaking. “Incredible. I am without words.”

“You flatter me,” Akira snorted.

“How are _you_ feeling?”

Akira paused to assess himself. “Fine, I think. I may have to, ah, take care of myself in a bit.” He smiled, a rare glimmer of mischief in his grin. “Perhaps you might be of some assistance.”

Takashi smirked back at him knowingly and gestured for Akira to stand up. He pulled the captain in for a kiss, melting against Akira’s lips.

“And, ah, darling?” Akira prompted, breaking the kiss.

“Yes?”

“Warn me when you’ve had coffee in the morning.”

Takashi froze for a moment, then looked sheepishly off to one side. “Ah, sorry, I – ”

Akira laughed. “It’s alright, honestly,” he assured him. “Just...next time.”

“Next time,” Takashi agreed.


	5. pervert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akitaka - mirror sex + light humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet this time around...  
> inspired by some headcanons from a friend and [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10107128) kickass fic from another friend of mine!

“You're a hell of a sight, aren't you?” Takashi purrs into Akira's ear, fucking him from behind mercilessly.

Akira whines, eyes squeezing shut as drool runs down from the corners of his mouth.

“Eyes open,” Takashi commands. “You love to watch so much, why don't you watch yourself take my cock?”

Akira meets the gaze of his reflection, watches his own eyes glaze over as Takashi's fingernails dig into his hips for better leverage. Akira watches his own mouth hang open, panting and whimpering wordlessly as Takashi pounds into him. Akira sees the flush in his face and the glistening trails where tiny tears have been blinked away from all the sensation at once. Akira watches himself struggle to form pleas for more.

“You're a mess right now,” Takashi chuckles between grunts of his own. “Such a pervert for getting off on this.”

Akira nods and, gasping, forces out a “Y-yes.”

Takashi quirks an eyebrow. “Come again?”

“Yes,” Akira repeats, too far gone to care what he says. “Yes, yes, I – I am.”

“You're what?” Takashi smirks, milking the moment.

A flash of _oh shit_ finds its way into Akira's eyes in a moment of clarity before another strike to his prostate has him shivering again.

“I'm – fuck, _Takashi_ – I'm a pervert, I'm a disgusting dirty pervert, I'm, fuck, I – ”

Takashi combs fingers into Akira's hair and pulls back lightly. “Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrowwww


End file.
